SilverWolf's Skits
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Updated with another small skit.  Drizzt has lost somethign precious to him and is in desperate need of finding it again.  Used to just be The Not So Great teddy Bear Adventure, but added on a few of the other little skits I have
1. The Not So Great Teddy Bear Adventure

THE NOT SO GREAT TEDDY BEAR ADVENTURE!  
  
"It's MINE!!!" Shouts Entreri, as he grabbed onto a leg. "You had it last night!"  
  
"Maybe, but I got to it first." Jarlaxle replied, a smug grin on his face, his slender fingers wrapped protectively around the furry creature's waist.  
  
"No fair!!!" Entreri growled and grabbed at the other foot. "Give it here!"  
  
"NO." Jarlaxle shouted, as he pulled it towards his chest, trying to get the annoying assassin to let go.  
  
A great tearing sound was heard and both were soon covered in the white fluffy stuffing of the held object.  
  
"Look what you did?!" They both said at the same time, before letting go of the now ruined teddy bear and folding their arms angrily.  
  
It took them a few seconds before they realised that now nobody would be sleeping with the bear. Before long, both of them began to cry.  
  
If they thought they were angry at each other, one look at the teddy's face could see that the poor thing had it's heart torn in two...it had a look of scrunched up agony on its face. 


	2. A Prank For A Lesson

A PRANK FOR A LESSON  
  
Drizzt carefully checked the surrounding rooms of the inn the five companion were currently staying at. Silently, he crept into the room of the companion he most wanted to see at that time.  
  
By the time he crept back out again, a giant grin was on his face showing just how pleased he was with himself.  
  
He went to a nearby window and watched as the sun began to peak over the horizon. As it got higher in the sky he heard the other four begin to stir.  
  
Suddenly, a terrified shriek rang out from the room he had just been in. "I can't see!" shouted Regis, his voice so high, he sounded like a female.  
  
The halfling managed to bang loudly into the wall of his room, not being able to find the door to get out. "Help me!" Came his plea.  
  
Bruenor went and opened the door for the lost halfling, only to be met with a darkness so thick even drow eyes couldn't penetrate it.  
  
"Rumblebelly, ye ter be followin' the sound of me voice iffen ye ever wants ter get out of the room." The dwarf grumbled.  
  
Following more the sounds of the grumbling than the words, Regis soon found his way out of the dark room and into the sunlit room. He blinked his eyes to adjust, then sighed in relief. He turned around just in time to see the Darkness spell disappear.  
  
Drizzt disappeared just as fast, laughing all the way downstairs to get some breakfast. That was the halflings punishment for stealing HIS food. Drizzt thought to himself, knowing the halfling will never do it again.  
  
The other four should have learnt by now not to touch his cheese. 


	3. Confessions

Jarlaxle strode back into the courtyard of the Spirit Soaring, once again thinking how aptly named the cathedral was. One hand was behind him, dragging along a very unwilling Artemis Entreri.  
  
"You know how much I hate this place." Entreri growled to his dark elven friend.  
  
At that, Jarlaxle laughed. "It's not the cathedral you hate Entreri, it's Cadderly for being a priest."  
  
Mumbling to himself about no good priests who think they rule the world, Entreri finally managed to break out of Jarlaxle's grip, but didn't run like he wanted to...he was no coward after all.  
  
As they walked into the hall of the magnificent building, they were met by Cadderly Bonaduce himself, and his wife Danica. Where the three kids were was anyone's guess, though a continuous chorus of "oo, oi" was heard in the background.  
  
Entreri met the gaze of Danica and immediately those two were locked in a death glare contest. Who would win that one was anyone's guess as well, as neither was willing to give the other a chance.  
  
Jarlaxle shook his head and turned to the priest of Deneir, who hustled himself into another room. Both could hear the fight from the room they had left as the glaring contest moved to a more common fistfight.  
  
Leaving them two at it, Cadderly pointed to a seat and the drow politely sat on it. Leaning back and getting comfortable, he only gave away he was nervous when he took off his hat just long enough for him to run his hand over his bald head.  
  
"What would you like to speak about?" Cadderly asked, curious as to why the drow would request a chat with him.  
  
At that, Jarlaxle took a deep breath, put his hat back on. A strange, almost sheepish smile was on his face as he started. "Father, forgive me, for I have sinned..." 


	4. Kimmuriel's Close Encounter of the Stran...

KIMMURIEL'S CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE WEIRD KIND  
  
Jarlaxle carefully closed the door behind him so that it made no sound, before letting out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.  
  
He quickly walked over to the cupboard of his desk and opened it, lifting out the 'treasure' inside and the small bag of items next to it.  
  
Taking them to a rug on the floor in his office, a huge grin plastered on his face, he began to rummage through the bag and pulling out the items he currently wanted out.  
  
Soon enough he was immersed in his own little world and didn't notice the door opening.  
  
Hearing someone clear his throat though, that brought him back to reality. Quickly, he hid the item that had so captured his attention behind his back. An innocent look crept into his eyes.  
  
"Yes Kimmuriel?" He asked, innocence heard in his voice as well.  
  
"Um..." the astonished lieutenant replied, "I just wanted to tell you that Entreri is back from that little mission you sent him on."  
  
Jarlaxle grinned. "Good. Tell him I want to speak to him about our next sparring session." With that said, he flicked his wrist at the stunned male, an invitation to leave him.  
  
Kimmuriel stayed where he was though, eyes staring intently at Jarlaxle's arms. He hoped to the Gods that he had been wrong in what he saw. He knew Jarlaxle had been acting a bit odder than usual, but this...."Um, sir? Is that a doll you are hiding behind your back?"  
  
With that said, Jarlaxle shot him a look so murderous that the pscionicist sprinted away before he ended up decoration on the floor of the office.  
  
Jarlaxle got up and slammed the door closed, making sure that this time he payed enough attention to do what he should have done when he first entered the room.  
  
He hated when he left the door unlocked. Someone always managed to burst in and spoil his fun. 


	5. Mystery Meat

MYSTERY MEAT  
  
Bruenor had worked quickly when Drizzt had gone scouting for land with Guenhwyvar. He had been assigned the duty of cooking dinner that night and was going to make the best out of the situation. By the time he had finished, he was sure it would be the best tasting meat ever!  
  
As the drow came back, Guenhwyvar still at his side, Bruenor smiled and handed him a plate of the food he had prepared earlier.  
  
As they ate, rather fast as the meat was decidedly delicious to all party members, Bruenor beamed. He knew everyone would enjoy this meal!  
  
As they sat around the small fire in the igloo that was their hopefully temporary residence, Drizzt finally asked the question he had been secretly dreading to hear.  
  
"Um, Bruenor, what exactly did we eat tonight?"  
  
The dwarf started to fidget. "Don't be gettin' mad at me. I didn't want ter eat no more stinkin' fish."  
  
Everyone laughed. "I agree with that." Regis announced, patting his round belly.  
  
"So what exactly was it?" Drizzt asked again.  
  
"Ah...well, it had finished it's job for ye an' I couldn't pass up the opportunity..."  
  
Drizzt for the life of him couldn't figure out what the dwarf meant and shook his head, as he did so he spotted something tucked away in the corner of the igloo. Walking over to it, he held the skin up in front of him, staring into the empty sockets that used to be such cute, adorable eyes. He fell to his knees and gave a sob.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! NOT THE SEAL!!" He screamed, before breaking down. None got a goods night sleep, the guilt-ridden drow keeping everyone awake. 


	6. Problems

PROBLEMS  
  
Wulfgar stared down at the problem in front of him. He had been staring at it for an hour now and was still trying to figure out how to solve it.  
  
He had the answer in front of him...he just had to figure out how to get that answer. No easy feat...for him anyway.  
  
Dancing around him, Colson looked ecstatic. She had been able to do it no problem. It was easy, she told her daddy. Wulfgar was still trying to figure out how she could believe this to be easy...  
  
Colson sighed, finally giving up, moved closer and did the problem herself...in less time then he could possibly imagine.  
  
"I told you it's easy!" She announced happily, before she slipped off to find her mummy.  
  
Wulfgar looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him and stared. He suddenly hit himself in the forehead. Of course that's how you do it! He thought angrily to himself.  
  
He could wield weapons with the best fighters; he could wield Aegis-Fang like no other man could, but when it came down to a simple mathematical problem he was stuck.  
  
Someimes he really hated being so thick-headed. 


	7. The Woes of Being Young Again

THE WOES OF BEING YOUNG AGAIN  
  
Cadderly Bonaduce turned to the full length mirror and peered at himself. A pout showed on his face, his bottom lip trembling slightly at what he saw.  
  
"This can't be happening." He said aloud, a whine evident in his voice. Slowly, he turned back around and headed for the bed. He didn't want it to feel so big and empty.  
  
Danica wasn't too happy with him at the moment and had gone to sleep on the couch, letting him keep the bed.  
  
Well, his mind told him, it's not your fault...you knew there was a price to pay for building the Spirit Soaring.  
  
Cadderly's face scrunched up when he climbed into the bed. It had finally happened, the day he had been dreading for a while now.  
  
Everyone was certain he would stop aging when he reached the young age he had been when he began constuction of the building. Unfortunately, he now looked like his Eight Year Old self. The aging process had finally stopped...though there was one slight problem. He had forgotten to tell Danica that when he was young he had been a chronic bed-wetter.  
  
Oh, the woes of being a boy again. 


	8. Vierna's Secret

VIERNA'S SECRET  
  
Vierna Do'Urden stared shiftily around her as she entered Tier Breche for the first time, heading for the spider-shaped building that was Arach Tinilith. She really didn't want to go in there.  
  
As she met with the other females that were starting - 10 in all that year - they all began their first trek into the Academy for the Female Cleric's of Lloth. Vierna just hoped she didn't spot any of the ugly beasts running around like she continually had at her House.  
  
She didn't feel like dying for making a fool of herself.  
  
Still, the first thing she saw when she entered the building was the biggest of the monsters she had ever seen. She stared at it, and in return it stared right back.  
  
After a bit of time staring at each other, it moved slightly toward her. She gave a loud sigh and fainted.  
  
She woke a few minutes later with a High Priestess beaming down at her. The sigh she had uttered before collapsing proving her undying love to the Spider Queen.  
  
She decided not to tell anyone any time soon she actually suffered from Arachniphobia. 


	9. The Last Battle

The Last Battle  
  
Artemis Entreri glared at the spot just in front of him where Drizzt, who was glaring just as rudely right back, was waiting for him so they could continue. Both had decided that one way or another, the...feud between them needed to end.  
  
Readying themselves, Drizzt's friends began to shout out what move he should make so that he would win. Jarlaxle had decided to just sit back and watch the spectacle going on around him.  
  
Their choices were made after a furious count of three.  
  
Looking down, they both scowled. Swords. It was always swords. All the other times, they had always ended up clashing with their stupid love of swords. This time, it seemed, was no different to those other times.  
  
With a groan, the crowd around the two battling it out told them to have another go.  
  
Shrugging slightly, Artemis nodded and got ready. He had an idea that would make him win once and for all!  
  
Slipping into a comfortable position, the crowd counted down again and for what they hoped was the last time.  
  
Their wish was granted. A look of disbelief crossed over Entreri's face at the results.  
  
His clenched fist was now being enveloped by Drizzt's open palm.  
  
"Parchment covers rock!" The drow ranger announced, smirking at the astonished assassin, before leaving with his friends.  
  
Entreri lowered his head, knowing he would never live this moment down. After all, he had always been the smarter of the two rivals, yet he couldn't win a simple game of Parchment, Swords and Rock. 


	10. Aiming Low

Aiming Low

With a loud yell of pained anger, Catti-brie began to jump up and down, trying not to put too much weight on her left foot.

The noise obviously caused her small group of friends, including her lover, to come rushing to see what was wrong. Almost as one, they began to snigger, then to chuckle. With little thought whatsoever to her well being, they began to full out laugh at her plight.

"What ye be laughin' at!" she asked furiously. "This could happen ter any one of us!" The angry stomping stopped, and she slowly tried lowering her injured foot once again to the ground.

Pain shot through her, but she closed her mouth and glared at her friends instead. No point in trying to get them to understand what pain she was in. Or how embarrassed the situation had made her feel.

"If I ever do anything as silly as this, I would never touch a weapon again." Stated Regis, nodding his head, sending waves of curly brown hair to flop about his face, covering up the giant grin on his face.

"If ye ever drop yer mace, I will be the first one ter laugh!" She glared at the Halfling, making sure her point had come across loud and clear.

"Calm yourself, it is nothing but a…scratch. I am sure it will heal." While her dear lovers' face was as straight as it always was, being a serious person, she could see the laughter quite clearly in his lavender eyes.

"Ye be quiet, ye black-skinned devil!" She shouted, before limping off in the direction of the healers, intent on finding Stumpet and getting her wound fixed as soon as possible.

Thankfully no one followed her.

She was still trying to think of a way to explain why one of her arrows was sticking out of her foot, the long shaft quivering with each pained step, making walking painful.

It was not her fault she had been distracted, had lowered her bow and accidentally shot her arrow into her foot! She was definitely going to blame that one on someone else.


	11. The Worst Thing

The Worst Thing

Like a whirlwind caught between four walls, a ceiling and the floor of his cavern room in Mithral Hall, Drizzt Do'Urden raced trying to find something very precious to him. In such a panic was he to find this one item that he had ripped apart his room that he now shared with Catti-brie.

To one side, holding the discarded covers from their bed, Catti-brie tried to calm down her panicking lover. "Have ye thought it might be in another room?" she asked, trying to keep calm, but the dwarven accent that she had been trying to get rid of was evidence enough that she was anything but calm.

"I took it off and left it on the bedside table before going to bed! It can't be in another room!" he shouted, his face flushed and dripping small beads of sweat. Catti-brie, in disdain, left the room, still clutching the blanket to her. She hadn't been able to dress before being barraged out of bed and had been quite scared of Drizzt in the mood he was in. She was still naked under the covers.

Drizzt couldn't calm down however. His item, his precious item, even more so to him than Guehnwyvar, though he would never admit that out loud, (especially when the cat was on this plane,) had disappeared without a trace. "Where is it? Where are you! Please don't leave me..." he whined, while finally getting to his hands and knees and looking in the one place he had not yet checked - under the bed.

There, lying quite harmlessly on the floor just at his feet was the thing he was looking for. "Thank you Mielikki!" he shouted out loud as he reached out one of his hands and grabbed at the string. Grasping it tightly and kissing it, Drizzt slipped the pendant Regis had made for him quite a while ago back around his neck and felt the comforting weight of the unicorn pressing against his naked chest. If he had lost his Goddess, even if it was just a pendant of her and not the God herself, he didn't know what he would do.


End file.
